ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy (Napping Princess)
Joy is the deuteragonist from the 2017 japanese film Napping Princess and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie series. Role Joy has been made alive by Ancien. Joy been given by the King of Heartland to Ancien. Joy has been created by Winnie the Pooh (character). When Joy lose Ancien by the Colossus, Joy has to leave Heartland. The King agreed to let Joy leave. In the forest, Joy meets Katy Caterpillar, who guided her to the Lady in the Lake. The Lady in the Lake gave her Excalibur, the Sword of Legend. Joy is now known as the Prophecied One. In the base of Dark Helmet's dark interior, Joy rescued Sackboy from his death and escapes Dark Helmet's army. Now, she and Sackboy must gather up an army of heroes to defeat Dark Helmet. Joy has been captured by the Capital of Panem and been sent to the 49th Hunger Games. One time in The Plushy Movie 2, Joy finds Baby Dory in Morro Bay, California. Joy finds out that Baby Dory works for an organization. She's the one that's controlling the organization. Joy has known Voldemort ever since the battle of Dark Helmet. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, the Sphynx Cats of the Mirror World tests her on her friendship with Kokone, and after that tries to kill her. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, Joy meets Sprig Plantar, an amphibian from Amphibia. After the battle of Melvin the Martian, Joy doesn't know who she can trust. And that's where she runs into Dumbo, who helped her through her trauma. She knows Jirachi since Pooh told her about Jirachi. Jirachi gives Joy the mechanical egg, but no key. Jirachi told Joy to find the key in the Four Realms. Joy and Dumbo and Jirachi, alongside Kanaria, Hinaichigo and Margaret Burton, goes to the Four Realms to find the key. In the Realm of Amusement, they meet up with the rats and Mother Ginger, who threatens them. Then, in the Realm of Sweets, they meet up with the Sugar Plum Fairy, who tells them that she's making an army to overthrow the Realm of Amusement. But the key needs to be included. They can't find the key in the Four Realms. But they got captured by General Sweet Mayhem, who sent them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi. Detective Pikachu has the key and gave it to Dumbo. Then Joy, Dumbo, Jirachi, Kanaria, Hinaichigo and Margaret Burton escapes from the Sistar System and goes to the Realm of Sweets. But first, Joy unlocked the egg and what's inside is a music box. She really wasn't expecting the music box. Then she gives the key to the Sugar Plum Fairy. But, the Sugar Plum Fairy betrayed them and she tries to imprison the group, along with the toy soldiers that she made. They got imprisoned, but she has found a way out of the prison. One of the mice came up to them and that gives Margaret an idea. They sneak in without Margaret (she's getting an army of mice and Mother Ginger) to try a sneak attack on the Sugar Plum Fairy. Morgana joins them when he hears that they've been captured by the Sugar Plum Fairy. Plan failed when Dumbo sneezed and the soldiers suspects it's them. Then they attack. They try to escape the castle, but instead find Sakura imprisoned. They save Sakura and escape the castle. The toy soldiers followed them and they attack. After the attack, Mary Poppins came to their aid and heads into space where they have to attack the raptors that are led by the future Patamon. Joy and Kokone has been confronted by Hades and his Rozen Maiden Barasuishou. Hades plan to unleash an Air Head to destroy the Earth. Joy and Kokone, alongside Sprig and the Keroro Platoon, battles Barasuishou and Hades. Joy loses Heart from Thanos's renegade. Joy battles the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer to the very end. But, Drosselmeyer wasn't the one that's controlling the world. It was Yuuko Ichihara that's controlling the world. She's connected to the IT. They battle Yuuko until Tenma Tsukamoto destroyed the IT. In The Plushy Movie 2, Joy loses Kokone by Jareth, the Goblin King and must bring her back. She enters the Labyrinth created by Jareth to find Kokone. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, Joy meets her twin self Dream. Dream is not with Joy. Dream lives on the other side of Heartland. Joy figured out why there's a prophecy. Laetitia gave them the prophecy because they must search for the truth. But first, they must find Firstary, Secondary and Thirstary to know the truth. Others Joy is also in Napping Princess 2: Joy's Journey, half of the LittleBigPlanet series, The Plushy Show, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2. Category:Characters